


Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch

by PepperedPickles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Anal Sex, Apologies, Cows, Gay Cows, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperedPickles/pseuds/PepperedPickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know Brokeback Mountain? Take away the plot and the "boy" part of "cowboy". Yeah. Add anal sex, stir and serve with a side of confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I had a conversation with Freja. (fobsessedgirl.tumblr.com) Some day, I'm gonna start posting respectable fanfics again... but that day is not today. Screw you, asshole. Stop telling me things.

Dean sat in his field, chewing the cud. He had been separated from the rest of his herd for being too awesome, or so he thought. It might also have something to do with the fact that he kept on trying to charge at them. Well, whatever. Their loss, his gain. Now he had this awesome field all to himself. It was a little lonely though. If only he had someone to share it with...  
Just as his small cow brain thought this, he heard wingbeats overhead. A pegacow was soaring overhead.   
"Cas?" he mooed.   
"Dean." replied the beautiful creature in a husky voice. Castiel gently landed on the ground right behind Dean, and folded his beautiful black wings up behind him.   
"You looked... lonely," he said slowly.   
"I am,"  
"I've come to join you,"  
"Well, that's awfully nice of you," Dean replied sarcastically as a cow could manage, trying to hide the fact that his lengthy penis was beginning to unsheath itself at the mere sound of Castiel's dreamy moo.  
Suddenly, they were one on top of the other, Castiel struggling to get the upper hand. Dean wanted to stay where he was, but instinct told him to play hard to get. So he took a step forwards, making Cas slip off. The dark coloured bull snorted in anger and made a second try, this time managing to enter Dean all at once. Dean lifted his head abruptly and let out a savage moo of pleasure.   
im sorry i couldnt keep wiritng what even is this ongm goodbye


End file.
